


Angel in a Box

by XxnoxX



Series: Good Omens Drapples [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxnoxX/pseuds/XxnoxX
Summary: Crowley huffed as he approached the bookshop, holding a small bag in his hand. Well... this should be interesting, he thought.
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Series: Good Omens Drapples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Angel in a Box

Crowley can't believe he was doing this. He just saw this in a store and thought 'Oh this is cute Zira would love this' and he bought it without a second thought. He really should have stopped himself.

But there he was. Standing outside the bookshop with a bag in hand and a nervous expression. 

He didn't know what had possessed him to do this, but he did it. And he hated himself for it. 

Crowley took a deep breathe and opened the door to the shop. It was still light in, but all customers were gone and the closed sign was on the door. Crowley took another deep breathe and called, "Angel?"

"Over here, dear!" He heard Aziraphale's voice from his back room. Crowley maneuvered his way from the bookcases until he spotted the angel sitting in his favorite chair and reading. As usual. 

Crowley smiled fondly at the blonde and plopped down on the couch across from him. "Hey."

"Hello, dear. Why'd you come here? I though you said dinner was at 7:00?" Aziraphale said, tilting his head to the side.

"What? I can't visit my best friend whom I've known for 6,000 years?" He asked nervously, smirking.

"Oh," the angel said, "of course you can." Aziraphale set the book down on looked over to Crowley. "So, what's been going on?"

Crowley scratched the back of his neck and waved the bag in front of his face. "Well, I, uh... got you something."

Aziraphale's eyes lit up and took a look of surprise. "Really? What is it?"

Crowley shrugged and handed the bag over to Aziraphale. "Just... something. Look inside and find out, I guess." He said shakily.

"Dear, are you alright? You seem upset."

Crowley waved his hands in the air. "No no! I'm not upset. Just open the bag, Angel," he said softly. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a weird look before nodding. "Well, alright."

Crowley held his breathe(not that he needs any to begin with) as the angel reached down and pulled out a small metal box that looked like a present you would give someone for Christmas. The box was about the size of a pinky finger and was no longer then a toothpick. You could easily still in a pocket. 

Aziraphale smiled and looked at Crowley. "Aw it's so cute."

Crowley smiled and rolled his eyes. "Just open the box already. It's magnetic at the top so just open the lid."

"Alright alright." He lifted the lid and saw a little metal statue. He gasped when he took it out. It was a little angel. When he looked down, he saw that in the box, there was also a little card. He placed and angel on his end table and opened the card. It said:

Angel in a Box  
Give your loved one a little angel charm to celebrate this year!  
This charm represents love and good fortune.  
Give this to your loved one, and their sure to have good fortune and luck!

Aziraphale smiled and looked up at Crowley. "Oh Crowley, I love it! I really do," he said, holding the angel and card. 

"You do?" Crowley asked. He felt he had been biting his lip all night. "So... you don't think it's too weird."

"Why would I think it was weird? Crowley this is truly amazing. The charm and everything. Thank you," the angel said, setting down the gift. "Oh, now I feel like I have to give you something..." 

"Oh no! Don't worry about it!" Crowley said, now smiling wide. "It's nothing, really." 

"No no I want to!" Aziraphale said, rubbing his thumb on his chin, thinking. "How about I treat you at dinner, tonight! I'll pay!"

"Really, angel its fine," reasoned Crowley.

"No no. I insist!" Aziraphale said, standing up. "Well shall we go?"

Crowley was about to protest, but just found himself smiling instead. He knew the angel had just completely skipped the part where he basically just confessed to him, but Crowley was happy he liked it. He honestly didn't think he was mentally ready for that yet, anyways. 

So, Crowley got out of his chair and laced his arm through Aziraphale's. 

"Okay. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this because I saw a Angel in and Box charm at a store and my brain just clicked. This is my first work on Ao3 and it's not very good. It literally took about five minutes to write, but I couldn't decide on an ending soooo yeah..... 
> 
> I plan to make more fluffy one-slots so stay tuned. :)


End file.
